


Under the Mistletoe

by lacewingss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacewingss/pseuds/lacewingss
Summary: Tsukishima thinks Christmas parties are lame. He also thinks mistletoe is lame until he sees Yamaguchi standing under one.





	

It had taken a promise of free dinner to get Tsukishima to go to the volley ball team’s Christmas party. He spent enough time with them as it was; why did he need to spend an entire Saturday evening with them, too?  
  
So far he had passed most of the night watching the others and checking his phone for the time. Between antagonizing Kageyama and avoiding the more rowdy conversations, the party was going by more quickly than he had thought it would. It was almost nine when Tanaka came up behind him, Nishinoya at his heels.  
  
“Hey, Tsukishima,” Tanaka said, nudging him and motioning towards a nearby doorway. “Hinata is about to kiss your boyfriend.”  
  
“I don’t-“ he started, about to let Tanaka know _yet again_ , that whatever rumor he intended to start would not take off, when he spotted Yamaguchi standing a few feet away. He had his arms behind his back, angled away from him and awfully close to Hinata.  
  
Tsukishima walked away to the sound of Tanaka and Nishinoya laughing. _Let them_ , he thought. It would be them in this position soon enough, and he’d be the one pointing out Kiyoko falling for someone that was not either of them.  
  
He reached the doorway in four steps and placed himself solidly in-between Yamaguchi and Hinata. They both turned to him, the former giving him a wide grin. It was hard to say why he had rushed over, at least if he was not being truthful to himself. If he was, he would admit that it was because he could not stand to see Yamaguchi so close to someone else, and even joke meant to rile him up was too much of a threat to ignore.  
  
“What are you doing?” he asked.  
  
“Well, we’re under the mistletoe, so we’ve got to kiss, right?” Hinata said, his voice cheerful and grating as usual.  
   
Tsukishima looked up at the doorway, and true to Hinata’s words, he saw a bundle of leaves and berries hanging from the trimming. It swayed slightly as a breeze from someone opening the front door blew through the room.  
  
_Whose idea had it been to put a mistletoe here?_ Sugawara meddling again, probably. He hadn’t seen the third year in a while, but that did not mean he was not up to something. Something exactly like this. At any rate, it was a decoration that had no reason to be at a team party, and unfortunately for him the only one dense enough to fall for it was standing right beneath it.  
  
Tsukishima titled his head down to glare at Hinata. His eyes were bright, and right now they bothered him as much as his incessant babbling. The fact that he was, until a moment ago, looking at Yamaguchi with those big eyes caused a hot burning at the tips of Tsukishima’s fingers and in his throat.  
  
“Just because it’s there doesn’t mean you have to go along with it,” he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Or do you follow every stupid tradition just because that’s what you’ve been told to do? Can you not think on your own?”  
  
Before Hinata could answer, Yamaguchi cut in, his hands fidgeting at his side.  
  
“I don’t think it’s stupid,” he said, and Tsukishima felt a surge of unfamiliar panic rise up in him. When he glanced at Yamaguchi, though, his expression did not look hurt or offended. Tsukishima let out a quick breath of relief.    
  
“Yeah! It’s not stupid. It’s fun.”  
  
Hinata was bouncing on his toes in front of him, nodding his head in agreement. A million insults and scathing comments ran through Tsukishima’s mind as he looked down at him. He tried to focus on one, to pick something that would send the small middle blocker away, but the image of him with his lips against Yamaguchi’s kept interrupting his thoughts. It was disgusting. If Hinata would be kissing anyone, there was no way he would let it be Yamaguchi.  
  
“Go see how much _fun_ the King thinks it is then,” he finally answered. “See what happens when you try to kiss him instead.”  
  
“Hey, that’s a good idea,” Hinata said, and just like that he was off, taking the hallway at a run in search of Kageyama. Tsukishima did not bother to stop him and mention that without the mistletoe his experiment would be pointless.  
  
When Hinata was safety out of range he turned back to Yamaguchi. He was standing with his hands at his sides still, his back slumped somewhat forward. A strand of his hair had fallen in front of his face, and Tsukishima followed it down until his eyes were on his cheeks. From here he could almost count each of Yamaguchi’s freckles, and it was then he noticed that the twinkling from the strands of Christmas lights were playing on his face and creating even more freckles, these ones of red and gold.  
  
“Sorry, Tsukki, you didn’t have to-“  
  
Later, when he was home from the party and laying in bed, music blaring through his headphones in an attempt to drown out his thoughts, Tsukishima would have trouble recalling the moment before he kissed Yamaguchi. He would, however, remember everything after it. The way his arms reached out without hesitation and gripped Yamaguchi’s shoulders, pulling him close; the way he had froze in his place at his touch, scared or shocked or simply confused. He would recall the slight hint of vanilla on Yamaguchi’s breath, like he had just eaten one of the frosted gingerbread cookies. Most of all the feeling of his body so near his own, and the way his lips seemed to fit so perfectly against Yamaguchi’s, crowded out all other thoughts. No matter how loud Tsukishima turned the volume up on his headphones, he could still hear the sharp intake of Yamaguchi’s breath, and the slow and awed exhale as Tsukishima finally pulled away.  
  
In the doorway, Yamaguchi brought his hand up to his lips, brushing where Tsukishima had just been.  
  
“T-tsukki…” he said, his voice quiet and uncertain.  
  
Tsukishima was uncertain, too. Out of all the carefully planned scenarios he had thought up for his first kiss with Yamaguchi, this was far from any of them. Just the dream of kissing him at all was only that - a dream. Now, standing close enough that he was afraid Yamaguchi could hear the hammering of his heart, he did not know how to proceed. What could he say to cover for the sudden expression of his feelings? Tsukishima did his best to avoid situations he could not prepare for, and yet here he was, one hand still resting on Yamaguchi’s arm and the taste of gingerbread in his mouth.  
  
Yamaguchi’s cheeks were turning red, this time unrelated to the flicking lights. If Tsukishima did not say something soon he was afraid the other boy might turn and run, and that would be that. He had to be himself - or else be the Tsukishima that was expected. He removed his hand, moving it into his pocket to hide the trembling of his fingers.  
  
“Hinata was right for once,” he said, and it was a truth he had no trouble admitting. He glanced up at the mistletoe, knowing that it was his way out of saying more than he was able to express. Yamaguchi looked at it, too, then back to him. When their eyes met again the confusion was gone from his face, and the corner of his lips were doing their best to turn into a smile. It was all Tsukishima could do not to grab him again and repeat the kiss.  
  
“W-what?” Yamaguchi asked, and it was hard to tell if he was asking what Tsukishima meant about Hinata or if he was still in shock over what had just happened.  
  
“That was fun,” he said and shrugged, not trusting himself to say much more.


End file.
